For example, according to the WHO (World Health Organization), there are about one hundred thirty million diabetic patients in the world as of the year 2005 in which about 10% of the patients are type I diabetic patients and confined to bed, and a portable artificial pancreas has been required to help them return to society. Further, as a technology regarding the portable artificial pancreas, a technology for injecting insulin being a drug into the blood is required, for instance.
Presently, as a route of administration of drugs, an oral, injective, noninvasive route or the like can be cited. Among the above, the injective route is the only route for directly conducting the administration into a blood vessel, and thus has been widely used. Further, as the noninvasive route, one realized by a percutaneous penetration using ultrasonic waves has been devised (refer to Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: International Publication Pamphlet of WO 2003/061753    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-249025